


Aziraphale's Siblings

by Tea_is_Not_Them



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Family Fluff, M/M, Roughhousing, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), some Outsider POV, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them
Summary: Angels from the same spheres are considered siblings. This is about Aziraphale and his Siblings and how they reconnect
Relationships: Aziraphale & His Siblings, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Aziraphale's Siblings

Now let it be known that there are nine ranks of angels in Heaven. These are often referred to as the nine spheres. Angels in each sphere are ‘siblings’ or equals. So every Seraphim are brother, sister, or sibling. Some for Cherubim down to the smallest sphere of common angels. 

So, with that knowledge in mind, you know that all Principalities are siblings. 

Aziraphale is the ‘youngest’ sibling, he was made last out of their sphere. He was practically the runt, if the Lord could make runts. He has close to fifty older ‘siblings.’ 

Out of these older siblings, he was closest to ten of them. This was before the Fall. Three of the ten he was close to had fallen, and the other three had turned away from him as a sibling. Then he was sent to the Garden, and he couldn't talk to his siblings ever. Soon he just tried not to think about them, because after being a ‘traitor’ to Heaven, he wouldn’t likely see them again. 

He was wrong.

\---------

Kyruval fluttered their hands around with a grin. Five of them would be sneaking down to Earth to finally see their little brother! They were shaking with excitement, wings fluffing up. 

Anahera put a hand on their shoulder, “Calm down sister. He may not want to see us.”

“Why would he not want to see us!” Kyruval pouted, crossing their arms. With a flourish Kemual showed the four other chittering Principalities the globe. They all had corporations to go down in, all in their preferred settings. 

Cael hummed, “Who want’s to go first?”

Kyruval jumped forwards with a grin, “May I?”

They got a nod from the others and they were gone. Next went Anahera, then Kemual, then Cael, and then the eldest of the siblings Zaraial. 

They had landed in a field, Cael had fallen on his rear, the small droplet crown slightly askew. Kyruval was already a bit farther from the group, picking up colorful wildflowers, weaving some into their black crown. Kemual stood perfectly still, hands interlocked, looking peaceful. Anahera was looking at the sky with a smile, and Zaraial hummed. 

Kyruval turned to their siblings, “Come on! He and his demon live this way! The tiny cottage!”

They were pointing in a general direction and the other four followed the excited black haired angel. 

Anahera sighed, tucking hair behind her ear and miracled her hair into a bun, human hair was so annoying, “What if they don’t want to see us... What if the demon tried to dis corporate us...” Anahera was often worried and anxious

Cael pat her shoulder, “If out brother can love with him then he must be ok, for a demon. Aziraphale has a good judgment of people.” He had hoped that the judgement hasn't slipped since she had last seen him 6,000 years ago.

The group of five stopped outside the cottage, which radiated a mixed angelic and demonic energy. They heard noises from the back and Kyruval was already at the fence, peaking their head from the side of the house. 

The demon was yelling at plants, holding a plant mister like he was going to bludgeon the green flora, and their brother was reading a book. He wasn’t even wearing his crown! He was wearing a floppy hat! Good thing Kemual had grabbed it before they all left! 

Anahera took a deep unnecessary breath, “Maybe we should knock-”

Kyruval was already about to yell out Aziraphale’s name before Kemual slapped a hand over their mouth. They pouted up at their brother. The group of five walked back over to the front door and knocked. 

The sounds in the backyard were immediately quiet, and they heard shuffling. The door opened with a demon about to hiss at them until he noticed their aura. His eye widened and he slammed the door in Zaraial’s face. 

They could hear yelling and Kyruval frowned, “What was that?”

“They’re scared...” Anahera told them, looking a bit worried.

Cael clasped his hands together with a sad face, “Should we say that we don’t mean any harm?”

Kyruval nodded.

Zaraial sighed, “I can knock again and say that we just missed Aziraphale.”

And that’s what she did, “Aziraphale! We just missed you, please come out.”

The door creaked open, they could hear the demon yelling at their brother to close the blessed door. Blue eyes met theirs and the door was opened a little more. 

“Zaraial?” He looked more, “Anahera? Kemual? Kyruval? Cael?” He sounded almost like he was scared to hold hope.

They nodded, and the door was open mostly. Kyruval grins and runs forward, practically tackling their sibling. Aziraphale yelped and tensed up. The demon looked like he was going to have an stroke, or whatever the equivalent of a demon stroke was.

“We missed you brother!” 

Something you should know about Principalities, was that as newly created angels, the way they showed their love was through roughhousing. So the tackling was distantly familiar. Being warriors and all.

Aziraphale relaxes slightly, and Kyruval gets up, being chastised by Zaraial. 

“Who are they Angel?”

Cael looks confused, “We are his siblings!”

Aziraphale nods, and the demon looks like he is going to faint. 

“How about I get together some tea and we all talk...”

\-----------

Aziraphale felt shell-shocked truly. Not seeing his siblings and coming to peace with not seeing them ever again was not churning his gut. He thought they would hate him... And they didn’t even try to kill or threaten Crowley.

All of their corporations suited them. Really. They all wore their principality crowns, and he saw that Kemual held his. 

Kyruval, the second youngest, had place a handful of colorful wildflowers on his coffee table. They bounced in their seat. Kemual was watching out the window, sitting perfectly still, even as his sibling next to him was wriggling. Zaraial was talking with Anahera, both calm. Cael is sitting crisscross applesauce, humming. 

Crowley and Aziraphale were in the kitchen. Aziraphale was making tea, and Crowley was hyperventilating. 

“Siblings? They just dropped by?”

Aziraphale winced, “I didn’t think they'd want anything to do with me after the whole apocalypse thing...” 

Crowley takes a deep breath, “Well.. What are we going to do.”

“Talk... Talk and see what they’d like... I hope this is a social call. I did miss them terribly.”

Crowley smiles softly, “We telling them they might have a brother in law who’s a demon?”

Aziraphale snorts.

\---------

Kemual takes the cup gently, sipping a little and making a face, “Bitter.”

Aziraphale smiles, hiding a chuckle, “That’s why you add sugar or cream.” He adds two sugars and gestures for his brother to take a sip. The stoic angel does and nods his approval. 

Crowley had his cup of coffee, watching the angels carefully through his sunglasses.

Kyruval added three sugars and takes a large sip and sticks out their tongue as the tea was still hot. Cael snorts, taking a careful sip of his bitter tea. 

Zaraial added a splash of creme and smiled, “Thank you for letting us in Brother.”

Aziraphale nods, “Of course. Is there any reason you are here?”

Kyruval puts down their cup, “No! We just missed you!” they turn to the demon, who freezes a bit at attention, “And we wanted to meet the demon you live with.”

Crowley is frozen but then he shrugs, “Crowley.”

Zaraial smiles kindly, “Yes, hello Crowley. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Crowley is not used to the random kindness, he almost wants to run away. Aziraphale smiles at the demon.

Cael looks at them and then goes very loudly, “OOHHHHHH.” Everyone in the room looks at him. He looks sheepish but points at his brother and the demon, “They are dating! That’s why it feel so much like love in here!”

The two hosts froze. They were a little worried about the reactions. Aziraphale was a little scared they would leave, or ridicule Crowley...

Kyruval grinned, “Cool! Do we get to be at the wedding?”

Aziraphale spluttered and the siblings all looked expectantly.

Crowley looked at his red faced partner and grinned, “Oh absolutely. Whenever I propose you will be the first invited.”

They all looked excited. Zaraial smiled and sat down her tea cup, “Thank you Demon Crowley.”

“No need for the title..” He grumbled.

Aziraphale smiled. He would be able to have some ‘family’ at his wedding. He felt a little silly, but having support felt really nice. Crowley smiled softly at the happiness on Aziraphale’s face. 

Kemual held out his crown, it was a prince crown made of silver and sapphire. Aziraphale looked at it with slight trepidation. He had left it behind, left his heavenly self behind truly. But also this was his more than even the books could be. His true form crown...

He saw Crowley gesture to take it, and he did. 

\-----------

The next time they all come down, Crowley was in bed. He refused to get up so the angels all were in the field around the garden. Since it was hot the blond angel had been wearing his gardening clothes-- which he had been forced to buy by Crowley. Aziraphale had been chilling until he felt someone come up behind him. 

He was tackled by his oldest sister, Zaraial grinning and trying to pin him. Cael joined and the two person fight became a three person fight. 

Kyruval leapt into the roughhousing with a little shout. Kemual watched, looking almost like he didn’t care to join. Then he gave the smallest smile and they were all a big family brawl. 

Aziraphale hated fighting, but this was different. Cael had Kyruval in a headlock and was mussing up their hair. They were laughing and trying to break away. Kemual and Zaraial and him were all chasing each other and trying to knock the others down. Anahera had american style football slammed Zaraial to the ground, then getting swept off the ground by Kemual.

His feet were swept from under him and he laughed, fighting off Zaraial, who was giggling and trying to keep him from getting up. 

Kemual picked up Zaraial from behind and swung her around in a circle. Aziraphale used this moment to get up and Kyruval had finally broken away from Cael and had tackled him. 

He caught the smallest principality and they wriggled and maneuvered so that they were sitting on his shoulders. He ran his sibling around the yard in a piggy back while they squealed in joy. 

He sat down, breathing heavy. he hadn’t hung out with his siblings like this in 6,012 years. he was out of breath but he was smiling. 

Kyruval sat next to him, watching the other four jump at each other and roll around on the ground like puppies. “We missed you up there Aziraphale. But we are glad that you found earth.”

Aziraphale smiled, and Kyruval continued, “they’re trying to find someone to go to earth as a field agent.”

“Oh? Do you know who’s taking the job?”

The younger principality grinned up at him, “Me.”

“That’s delightful dear!”

Kyruval practically glowed at their brother’s praise and then grinned, “Lets go! Cael needs to get put on the ground!”

Aziraphale smiled, and the younger principality tackled Cael, and Aziraphale was in the middle of trying to knock Anahera down when they heard someone yell.

“AZIRAPHALE? WHAT ARE YOU LOT DOING?” Crowley was watching wide eyed at the fighting. Aziraphale realized that it looked very different to an outsider, they all were strong so the fighting could seem very violent. 

He got up, and the other five looked over at the redhead, all in the middle of knocking the other down or play fighting. 

“Oh just roughhousing my dear boy.” He smiled shyly, the demon looked at them and then laughed. 

“You are all dirty. Angel I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Aziraphale looked down and winced a little. He was covered in dirt. His siblings all looked like they had come feral from the woods. He laughed a little. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and the group of them were clean.

“Come inside and everyone gets a shower. I may miracle you but you all need it anyway. Book Girl and their lot will be over soon.”

“Oh dear they’re coming over today?” 

“Yup. Alright angels, inside.” The angels all took turns showering and changing into something different. 

Aziraphale looked sheepish, “Sorry dear.”

“I didn’t know you would ever willingly get dirty angel.” Crowley snarked, taking a sip of coffee, “Also you lot are loud. Like a bunch of puppies you are.”

“Sorry dear. It’s was like before-” He made a gesture with his hands and Crowley smiled softly, though he would never admit it. 

“I get it angel. I’m glad you had fun.”

“I am worn out though, they are all very voracious.” 

Crowley snickers, “You’re an old man.” He offers a cup of tea

“I am the youngest thank you very much.” Aziraphale pouts but does take the tea gratefully. He was not as in shape as he would have been, but it was fun. 

“Whot? Really?!” Crowley looked absolutely gobsmacked, like Aziraphale told him that he had killed the queen or something. 

Aziraphale huffed, “Yes!” He took a sip of tea and held in a laugh at how shocked the serpent was. 

Anahera walked in, her hands fidgeting, “May I have some tea as well?”

Crowley hummed, “Yeah I’ll make you some kid.”

The angel smiled shyly, “Thank-”

“Don’t thank me.” Crowley groaned, “Bloody angels.”

\-----------------------

A year later Crowley and Aziraphale are engaged and ready to tell all of their friends. Aziraphale sends four letters up to heaven, and one to the newest earth agent’s home and base of operations. Crowley sent letters to Anathema --Book Girl and her lizard-- and Madame Tracy. Adam and the Them were also invited. 

Their wedding has the following roles. Crowley as groom standing by the ‘alter’ in the garden, Aziraphale get’s walked down the ‘isle’ by his oldest sister. Kyruval as the Flower-Child, Adam and the Them as the ring bearers --they didn’t want to do it without the others. 

Cael and Kemual and Newt as the groomsmen. Anathema and Anahera and Madame Tracy as bridesmaids. Shadwell was the ‘officiator,’ because he had somehow gotten a marriage license.

It was a beautiful wedding.


End file.
